Semiconductor memory devices may be useful to store data and instructions for a processor in electronic computer systems and other electronic devices. A memory controller may be used as an interface device between the processor and the memory devices.
A number of different types of memory devices may be used in electronic systems, for example, dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), static random-access memory (SRAM) and non-volatile memory, such as flash devices. Memory device characteristics such as access speed, cost, power consumption, data capacity, density, and reliability may be considered by a designer in determining a memory type suitable for a particular application.
Industry-standard memory buses (channels) and interfaces may be used to electrically couple the elements of a memory system together, and to a memory controller and/or processor. Memory bus definitions may include a standardized set of electrical signals, associated signaling protocol and wiring.